The Three Justice Leaguers
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: Three plumbers, Clark, Arthur, and Tommy, find themselves as Leaguers to save Princess Lois from an evil plot on her life.


Here's another Smallville fan-fic featuring Tommy Merlyn.

Disclaimer: The Three Musketeers belongs to Walt Disney, and Smallville, Arrow, and Flash belong to Warner Brothers and CW, and the characters from that and any other DC character I use belongs to DC Comics.

* * *

 **The Three Leaguers**

Prologue: All for One

Jimmy Olsen was reading a comic book adaptation of the Three Musketeers featuring Clark Kent, Arthur Curry, and Tommy Merlyn and featured songs from the Disney version with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

As stage managers and stage hands were rushing around and double checking everything, Jimmy was caught up in singing the opening song before he heard the stage manager call him up.

"Jimmy, I've asked you five times now!" The stage hand called out. "Get the narrator! We're live in sixty seconds!"

"Oh, right!" Jimmy said as he closed the book and headed to the narrator's dressing room. "Mr. Narrator! Mr. Narrator, it's time!"

Just then, the door was quickly opened, smashing Jimmy on the other side of it as he fell over. He then looked at his comic and sighed. It was now or never.

"Um, sir, I don't mean to press ya, but today's the day I decide which version of the story's told, right?" Jimmy asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the original's great, but it never hurts to spice something up."

The man took the comic Jimmy was holding and hit him over the head with it.

"Aw, come on, sir!" Jimmy called out. "You promised!"

Just then, Jimmy noticed the narrator going off in the wrong direction, his nose glued to the book.

"Hey sir, wait!" Jimmy called out. "Wait! The stage is-"

Too late. The narrator fell down a flight of stairs and was knocked senseless.

"This way." Jimmy groaned.

He then rushed to the set and went to the director.

"Hey sir, the narrator kind of knocked himself out." Jimmy said nervously.

"It's too late to cancel now." The director said. "Jimmy, you do it."

"Huh?" Jimmy asked.

"Just sit in the chair and tell the story." The director insisted as Jimmy was pulled up.

"Well, alright." Jimmy said as he was brought to the set, and looking for the book, he pulled out the comic and smiled a little at the convenience of it.

"Hey guys, today I'm telling you a different version of the Three Musketeers than normal. The Three Leaguers! Plus, this one has some songs in it. Now, the story began in the gutter as three orphan boys, Clark Kent, Arthur Curry, and Tommy Merlyn, were scrounging for food. However, one day, they ran afoul of a local group of bullies, the Enforcers. As the boys were helplessly pushed around and beaten, they wondered if anyone would come to their aid when just as things looked their bleakest, the Leaguers arrived, Carter Hall, Kent Nelson, Jay Garrick, and Alan Scott! The group quickly disposed of the crooks as Carter looked down at Clark and handed him a gift, a red cape he'd been wearing, which Clark could barely keep on.

"'Don't worry, son.' Carter had told him. 'You'll grow into it.'

"From that day on, the three boys dreamed of being Leaguers just like their heroes, but by the time they were grown up, all they were was janitors, leaving their dream as far away as ever. For you see, before they can truly become Leaguers, they need to learn the real meaning of their creed. 'All for one, and one for all!' Fortunately there happens to be a song about this."

* * *

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _All Leaguers sing,_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _If you dare to_

 _Cross our path, prepare to fall._

' _Cause we'll find you._

 _All for one and one for all_

 _And all for one and all . . ._

 _So, if you think you dare to_

 _Kick some derriere,_

 _You know that as a new Leaguer,_

 _You'd be so welcomed._

 _If you believe you're manly,_

 _Come and join our family._

 _Come and join all the Leaguers!_

As the League, superhumans and aliens from around the world, saluted the leader of the French division, Hunter Zolomon, Clark, Arthur, and Tommy watched from the window of the boiler room.

"Look at them, guys." Clark said in awe. "That's gonna be us out there someday. I just know it."

"I can't wait." Arthur smiled, dreaming of the adventures they'd have.

"Yeah." Tommy said as he thought of all the prestige. "Me either."

 _All for one, hey!_

 _Everyone will heed the call!_

 _All Leaguers sing,_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all._

 _All Leaguers sing,_

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all_

 _And one for all and one for all_

 _And all . . .!_

"All for one, and one for all!" The League called out in unison.

* * *

Well, that's the start of a new fic.


End file.
